


Gasp

by Kallonimo



Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [40]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cultural Differences, F/M, no beta we die like jenkins, prompt, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallonimo/pseuds/Kallonimo
Summary: "Shepard has been nursing her tiny crush on Garrus for quite some time now. It’s getting harder and harder not to slip up and show it, especially since the signs that he might be feeling the same way are piling up. Their habit of jokingly flirting doesn’t make the situation any better."
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751218
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Gasp

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Category: Fluff  
> Prompt: “You take my breath away” “…” “Y’know like the song haha”

Shepard has been nursing her tiny crush on Garrus for quite some time now. It’s getting harder and harder not to slip up and show it, especially since the signs that he might be feeling the same way are piling up. Their habit of jokingly flirting doesn’t make the situation any better.

“Damn Shepard”, Garrus grins “That was a beautiful shot if I’ve ever seen one.”

“Thank you, Garrus”, she replies with a smile “Someone has to do some good shooting around here.”

“My heart”, he over dramatically clutches his chest. 

She laughs and stops paying attention to the battle for a second to much. A shot hits her knocking her to the ground. Shepard immediately knows she fine but it doesn’t look that way to Garrus and Miranda. She hears both of them yell in shock. The fall has knocked the air out of her lungs and before she can tell them she’s okay they are already kneeling at her side. 

Garrus asks: “Do we need medigel?”

“I don’t see any blood.”, Miranda replies “Are you okay, Shepard?”

“Yes yes I’m good”, she wiggles her eyebrows at Garrus “You just took my breath away.”

“I...what? I’m sorry I didn’t cover you right…I…”

“No”, Shepard waves her hands “It’s a human expression like the song...I guess you wouldn’t know the song.” Fuck.

Garrus still sounds confused. “Yeah I don’t…”

Shepard just decides to continue talking. “When humans get very surprised we can’t like...breathe properly? We loose our breath for a second uh…” She turns to Miranda for help but just gets a blank stare, covering up almost perfectly hidden amusement. 

“That seems like an evolutionary flaw…”

“It’s not long enough to be dangerous, it’s uh...you know what let’s just move on.” Shepard scrambles to her feet and decidedly starts walking towards the door to the next room which will no doubt be filled with even more merchs. They seem a welcome distraction after this awkwardness.

Garrus and Miranda follow unquestioningly, but Shepard is pretty sure she can hear Miranda laughing to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
